


Side Effects

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Plug, Cock Worship, Come Inflation, Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Steve Rogers, Oral Sex, Rutting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Steve was happy to help his mate go through his rut. He just didn't really consider the fact that his mate was a god of fertility.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another self-indulgment fic. Unbetaed, probably full of grammar mistakes.

Steve groaned as he woke up, he could hear Thor’s breath above him, could feel Thor’s fingers digging into the flesh of his thighs, could feel the movement of Thor’s cock inside of him. As he slowly came back to earth, his hand unconsciously moved to his cock, not surprised that he was hard again even though he had come so many times. He moaned as he felt Thor hitting his sweet spots, the feeling felt new again after he took some rest. When he opened his eyes, he could see that his body was bent in a way that made Thor fucked him easier, his ass and hips were up in the air, his body almost perfectly bent while Thor was drilling him in an unforgiving pace. He touched his stomach—it was now a little rounded instead of perfectly flat like before, Thor’s come swelling him up.  

“Good morning,” he greeted, though Thor was too out of it to answer him. Of course, he was in a rut and all his focus was on breeding Steve. He had been fucking Steve since yesterday and Steve had been keeping up with him until he was too tired. Steve was pretty sure that Thor had knotted him several times when he was asleep, sure that Thor never pulled out of him. He didn’t mind, when Thor was not too into his rut, Steve had agreed that Thor could do anything to him as long as it satisfied him.  

His body was pretty sore, but Thor’s rut had incited his body in a semi-heat state, at some points he was even in full heat, though that only lasted shortly. He was always so slick and aroused and so far, it was pretty great. Though, with his heat happening just last week, he wondered if this meant he would be pregnant.  

“Oh, Thor,” he yelled, when Thor shoved his cock deep. In a rut, he was even bigger and produced even more than usual. Steve struggled the first time he took it, but now his body had adjusted. Steve had the best alpha ever and he would be disappointed if he couldn’t handle him.  

Hearing Steve’s voice, Thor picked up the pace and at the same time pushed into him stronger, making Steve felt like he could feel Thor’s cock hitting his womb. Steve wanted to touch his cock, but he could only hold on to the bed as his body shook with Thor’s cock. Pre-come spilled from his cock as Thor kept hitting his sensitive places, his hole squeezing involuntarily. When a knot started to form again at the base of his cock, Thor slowed down and let it slowly grow while Steve’s hole starting to contract to lock it into place, making Steve felt the knot forcing his inside to accommodate it. No matter how much he was knotted, his hole recovered quickly thanks to the serum. So it always felt like the first time.  

The knot grew bigger and bigger before Thor finally spilled into Steve. Steve whimpered as his body took it. His stomach swelled again and his cock drizzling come without being touched—something that always happened when he was knotted. Thor leaned down to kiss him, distracting him from the feeling of being stretched to the maximum. Thor always became more lucid when he finally knotted.  

“Do you want to stop?” Thor asked, when his mind cleared a little. Steve shook his head.  

“No, please don’t stop,” Steve begged. He wanted to be used, wanted to be useful for his alpha. He could handle it. He had to handle it. 

“Okay,” Thor said.   

When Thor’s knot deflated, he started to fuck Steve again right away.  

 

***  

 

Steve cried as he got knotted again, hole clenching at the knot. It was the third day of Thor’s rut and as he became more lucid, the rutting was weakening. The problem was that Steve was in a full heat again, this time it had been lasting for hours, so even though they could take a longer break, Steve was desperate to get knotted again. When he was not knotted and they took a break, he was plugged to satisfy him. That also meant that he was keeping all of Thor’s cum inside of him, three days worth of it. He should be numb and tired of getting knotted, but he was not.   

“You are going to give me so many pups,” Thor said as he kept coming, hands now on Steve’s stomach. It was now so distended, enough to make people think that Steve was several months pregnant. It ached, but Steve loved it. They watched as it grew as Thor kept adding to the come already in his womb, “You are going to be even more rounded than this.”  

Steve whimpered at that. He probably would question his own fertility if he didn’t get pregnant from all of this.  

“You want that, aren’t you?” Thor asked, “You want to be so full of my children you wouldn’t be able to move.”  

Laying down on their bed, stomach so big he couldn’t get up without help. Steve imagined that. If he was not in heat, he would be embarrassed about how that thought turned him on. But he was in heat, so he orgasmed again, crying out, “Yes, please.”  

They fucked more as Thor rode out his rut while also helping Steve with his heat. Thor knotted him several more times until both his rut and Steve’s heat dying down.  

 

***

 

“One more time,” Thor said, both of them were lucid enough now, “I want to knot you one more time.”  

Steve’s breath deepened. He finally felt exhausted. His hole was abused and his stomach was so distended. He wanted to rest, but he said, “Okay.”  

Thor pulled out and flipped him around so now he was on his four, belly hanging. He didn’t waste time before he pushed in again. He started to move, this time slower than the other times. He leaned down on Steve’s back, pushing in deeply. One of his hand touched Steve’s stomach, pressing in and making Steve whimpered at the feeling.  

“I want to plug you, I want you to look like this until tomorrow,” Thor said as he fucked Steve for one last time, “I want to take you out like this, showing the others what I am doing to you.”  

Steve imagined walking out like this, with his belly full of cum. He imagined people staring at him, thinking he was pregnant when he was just full of cum. Thor showing him off, Thor showing people how good of an Alpha he was, and how good Steve was as an omega to be able to do this. These were arousing thoughts and he nodded eagerly.  

“Yes, do that,” he said, “Please do that.”  

Both of them didn’t last long this time. Thor came soon and Steve cried out when he came, too, head tossed back. His stomach stretched and his belly ached and he was so full. Steve let out another long and loud moan as Thor’s cock twitched inside him, filling him with come. Thor nuzzled his lower back and with one last move of his hips, he carefully rolled them both over on their sides. As he knotted Steve for one last time, he took the metal plug beside the pillow, a new one instead of the plug he used before. The knotting didn’t last long too, Thor was finally spent. As he pulled out, he quickly replaced his cock with the plug. Steve whined because the plug was not as big as Thor, though his hole quickly clenched around it and in no time will be tight enough to keep it in place easily. 

Filled and plugged, Steve let out a sigh of exhaustion and satisfaction. Thor wrapped around Steve’s middle. Steve’s whole body felt sore, especially his stomach and now limp cock.  

“You are such a good omega,” Thor whispered to his ear. Even though Steve was tired, he felt so happy to hear that. Thor continued by asking, “Did I hurt you?”  

“No, you didn’t,” Steve said. He might be bruised a little at some places, but those he could handle, “So, it’s always like this, huh?”  

“My rut usually lasts much longer without a partner, hurts much more, too, but I have you now,” Thor said, voice sleepy, too, after days of vigorous mating. Steve thanked God that Thor only had his rut like once a year, instead of every three months like Steve’s heat. Based on these two weeks, he probably had his yearly fill of sex.  

“Glad to help,” Steve said. He touched his own stomach, embarrassed at how full he was. “Do you think—”  

“Do I think you will be pregnant?” Thor completed his question, which he answered right away, “I think so. Do you mind?”  

Steve wanted kids. He had always wanted kids.  

“Yes, god yes.”  

Thor smiled.  

“Then you will have a lot of them with me.”  

Steve fell asleep contently hearing that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, didn't expect to get that much kudos. Thank you for the comments and kudos! As always, this story and chapter is not beta read.

Steve started getting more nervous as he watched the palace physician checked on him. After getting a full day of rest, Thor suggested that they called the physician to check whether he was okay and whether after continuous heat and rut, they were going to have pups. On Earth, that was not possible to check this soon since it had only been a day after Thor’s rut ended. But since they went to Asgard for Thor’s rut, they had a chance to find out as soon as possible. Steve agreed because,  _why not?,_  but now he regretted it a little. Maybe he should have waited until he came back to Earth and waited for one or two months.

Unlike check-ups on Earth, Steve didn’t even need to lay down end expose his skin. He just needed to sit down on Thor’s bed. There was no cold gel, just a glowing hand hovering over his body, particularly his now flat stomach. It was weird, but Steve had seen weirder things.

“I can sense lives forming,” the physician, Eir, told them, “But I can not assure you yet on how many pups you will have, we will need more time for that.”

Thor, who had been sitting by his side, squeezed his hand tighter.

“You hear that, Steven? We are going to be parents.”

Steve smiled, trying hard to calm down. He did not want to freak out in front of other people, he still needed to build up his image and proved his worth to the Asgardians. After all, not all of them accepted him as Thor’s omega.

“Congratulations, your majesty,” Eir said, smiling at both of them. Her hand had stopped glowing, perhaps a sign that the checkup was over. She calmly said, “Though this is the first time I see a Midgardian carrying Asgardian pups, so perhaps we should be careful.”

Oh, right.

“Is there any difference?” Steve wondered. He should have wondered about that since a long time ago, maybe, but he had assumed that there would not be any differences.

“I haven’t had a chance to handle any Midgardian pregnancy, but I have sought knowledge in preparation,” Eir answered him, “Normally, an Asgardian carries far longer than a Midgardian and the babies are born bigger and stronger, too. But, since you are a Midgardian, you might experience pregnancy as most Misgardian omegas do.”

“I see,” Steve nodded. That sounded worrying—he couldn’t imagine having a longer pregnancy than normal.

“I’ll take care of you,” Thor assured him, nose started to scent him, hovering on his neck. Steve couldn’t stop himself from blushing—as he always did whenever Thor did that in front of other people. Seeing them, Eir smiled and said,

“I suggest for the next two or three months, there should be no rough coupling or penetration.”

Steve coughed at that, almost speechless. At least he remembered to say, “Thank you, for your assistance.”

“It’s not a problem.”

When Eir was finally gone from their room, Steve took it as a chance, to climb to Thor’s lap and kissed him. He never stopped feeling so happy that he could actually climb Thor like a tree—if he did that to other people he would probably break their bone.

“We are having a baby!” He finally yelled, not pulling himself back anymore. He kissed Thor again, a quick kiss before he buried his nose on Thor’s neck, basking in his alpha’s scent.

“For a second I thought you were not happy about this,” Thor laughed. His hand rubbed Steve’s back, sending shivers to his body.

“I have always wanted a family,” he said. A few years ago, he had given up on that, had made himself into a full-time soldier. It was not until Thor started courting him that he finally had a thought on having a family again. He was happy that he finally had a chance to come back to that dream.

“Then I am glad to give you one.”

Steve raised his head again started to kiss Thor again, longer this time. After being under Thor’s command for the last few weeks, he was glad to take the lead again. He kissed Thor like he had not done that for a long time, hungry and needy. Thor kissed him back eagerly, he let Steve ravished him. After a full day of rest, both of them were recovered, as good as new.

A thought suddenly occurred and suddenly, he felt a need to do something. He let go of Thor’s lips again.

“I kinda want to suck you off,” he said, drawing out a laugh out of Thor. He stepped down from Thor’s lap and took off his clothes again—really, he only wore those because there were servants coming in to clean the room. And Eir, too.

“The craving has begun, hasn’t it?”

“Shirt off,” Steve ordered instead of answering, pulling Thor’s legs apart and then positioning himself in between Thor’s leg. He licked his lip as he pulled down Thor’s trouser. He pulled out Thor’s cock, already getting hard. Thor obeyed him, pulling his shirt off and then leaned on the bed using his arms.

Steve curled his fingers around Thor’s cock and stared at it, finally having a chance to admire it again. Even not fully hard, Thor was so thick and long, fitting for an Alpha and a god of fertility. Steve’s hand couldn’t even cover all of it. Thor’s cock gave an excited twitch as Steve pumped with one hand and massaged the base with the other.

“You love it so much, don’t you,” Thor said, groaning as his cock started to get harder, “If only I could fill you full with my seed again, made your stomach full and tight again.”

Steve licked the head several times like a kitten, looking up and smiled.

“Don’t worry, I am going to be big with your pups,” He reminded Thor, “Be patient.”

After pumping and then licking Thor’s member several more times, getting it harder, he finally took it to his mouth. He had done it a lot. The first time he sucked Thor, he struggled, but now he was used to it. He stimulated the head with his mouth, head moving back and forth, while he played with Thor’s balls with his hand, feeling it grew heavy with Thor’s load. Sometimes he wondered how full Thor could be if he didn’t let him come as often as he did. Well, he could do that someday.

Thor’s breath quickened as he got harder, filling Steve’s mouth with his cock.

“I forgot how good your mouth is,” Thor said with a gasp as Steve sucked harder, feeling Thor’s vein in his tongue, tasting Thor’s pre-cum hitting his throat. His own cock has gotten hard and slick had been wetting his hole, some of it ran down of his thighs. His ass is spasmodic, opening up and clenching at nothing, desperate to pull a cock inside.

“I’m close,” Thor told him. Perhaps it was an aftereffect of the rut—Thor usually lasted much longer than this.

Steve let Thor’s cock out of his mouth. He didn’t want Thor to come inside of his mouth—he preferred to let Thor knotted him and his ass was hungry for cock anyway. He stood up and pushed Thor to lay down on the bed before he climbed on the bed, straddling Thor. He put Thor’s cock in between his ass cheeks, moving his hips to tease it, making Thor groaned. After several precise movements, Thor’s cock started to enter him again, slowly. Steve was still pretty loose—he had only pulled out the plug two hours ago when he took a bath and after several days of being split open by Thor’s monstrous cock, it was gaping longer than usual. Though, it was still tight enough that even with slick, Steve still felt burn when it entered him.

“I love you,” Steve moaned, “I love you and your cock and everything.”

Eir said no rough penetration and this should be okay. He continued to straddle Thor, riding him while stroking himself off. Thor watched him with lust, love, and admiration in his eyes. He started moving his pelvis to meet Steve’s movements, chasing his orgasm. With a quick and hard movement, he managed to push all part of his cock into Steve and let out a loud moan when his knot popped. Now that he was not in heat, Steve felt every inch of Thor's cock in him, feeling how deep Thor reached inside of his body. With several tugs, he came, too, wetting Thor’s chest with his fluid.

After all the sex they had, they should be tired of it. But they could do more. Steve knew that he wanted more, wanted Thor to fuck him as hard as possible again. But he remembered that they at least needed to refrain from that.

He laid down on Thor’s chest while he was being knotted. He flinched as his hard nipples brushed against Thor’s chest, already more sensitive than usual. He muttered,

“Okay, I guess the next few months are going to be hard.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first weeks of Steve's pregnancy were hell for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not much smut and thor for this chapter. next chapter will be smut-free, too. 
> 
> some note: steve is also affectionate with other alphas and betas in his team and his pack, but nut as affectionate as he is with thor. he is fully 100% thor's and only sexually active with him.

Steve thought that having his ass cheeks being played with shouldn’t feel this good, but it felt so good to have his ass cheeks getting squeezed and slapped lightly repeatedly. Steve held back his moan, burying his face in the pillow while Thor played with him, slapping and squeezing to his heart content. He felt like he can feel them jiggled every time Thor did that. The plug inside of his hole moved around, sometimes brushing against his prostate and adding to the pleasure. Ever since Thor’s rut, he had been so sensitive.

Steve could not hold back his moans as Thor slapped his buttocks—not too hard, but he felt the sting enough. Thor knew the right amount of strength to please him. Thor slapped the plug, too, pushing it deeper. Steve bucked his hips, almost came right there and then. Thor gave him a few seconds to rest before he started playing with the plug, pulling it out slowly and then pushing it hard, making Steve yelp. He could feel his slick started running down his perineum, pouring every time the plug was brought out. If he was not plugged, he was leaking like a dam.

“You’re so wet and red,” Thor said in marvel, still playing  “So, does plugging you work?”

“No—it’s more tiring, ah,” Steve said, unable to concentrate as Thor was fucking him with the plug. It teased his prostate several times, but not long enough to reach the places that truly give him pleasure. He was writhing and continued answering, “At least I don’t clench around nothing, but, oh! It felt like, like I am being teased for the whole day.”

Steve thought that he had been on edge for the whole day. He almost couldn’t concentrate on anything—the feeling of his hole being plugged always ever-present as he walked around the compound and worked. He had been half-hard for the whole day.

“It’s not really working, then,” Thor concluded. He pulled out the plug completely and watched slick poured out of the gaping hole, making Steve whined, “Do you want me to fuck you with your fingers, or do you want me to eat you?”

Steve wanted Thor to fuck him, he wanted to be knotted, he wanted to be filled. But even in a haze of arousal, he knew that Thor wouldn’t do that. He was determined not to do harm to Steve and stick to doing this. Being milked with Thor’s fingers sounded great, but they had done that yesterday. Being eaten out sounded good, too.

Thor played with Steve’s rim, making him gasped out loud, “I want you to eat me, please, Alpha.”

“Anything for my omega.”

Steve wanted to see Thor’s face, but this was the best position for what Thor was going to do. He didn’t know what Thor did as he stopped playing with his hole, but he must have tasted Steve’s slick to say, “You taste so sweet, Steven, I think you get sweeter with our pups growing inside of you.”

Thor parted his cheek, making his hole even more exposed. Thor blew inside and Steve shuddered. When he finally felt Thor’s tongue entering him, he went to heaven.

***

When Steve woke up, he could smell two people beside him. He cracked his eyes open and saw that he was right—Sam and Bucky were napping with him. He remembered that he fell asleep alone, so they must have joined him later. Their smells were comforting, even though they couldn’t fully replace the comfort of Thor’s scent. Thor had gone yesterday, helping Carol taking care of conflicts between several alien races in some planets. Thor didn’t want to go but Steve insisted he had to—it must be quite severe if Carol contacted him and asked to help.

Steve regretted that a little, even though it had only been a day, he missed Thor. At least he had his pack—it seemed that his decision to make The Avengers a pack worked well for him as the only omega in the team. In Thor's absence, he was not dying without comfort. He sat up quietly, not wanting to disturb his best friends. He could feel that he was wet again. He didn’t remember what he dreamed about, but he was also half hard. Nowadays, he was always half hard.

He went to the bathroom and pulled down his pant before he sat down on the toilet. He took his cock and stroke himself while his hole getting slicker and started clenching at nothing. The start of this pregnancy somehow made him always horny, made his body sensitive. He was always producing slick, so much to the point he had to put uncomfortable pads on his underwear. He had to replace the pad several times and at one point he wondered if he should just wear a diaper. His nipples were also sensitive, half-hard just like his nipples. Wearing his clothes became so uncomfortable he also had to wear special bras that ease his nipples sensitivity. With Thor refraining from fucking and knotting him, sometimes he just wanted to cry.

He fucked his own hand until he finally managed to come. It was harder for him to come without having anything in his entrance, but he managed. He had to jerk himself off several times in a day, with or without Thor’s help. He felt dissatisfied even though he managed to have an orgasm, but at least his cock was not hard anymore. He wanted to try plugging himself again for the day, but the last time he did that, it had been a real torture. Thor couldn’t help him now, so he didn’t want to get stressed.

He cleaned himself and replaced the soaked pad with a new one. While he did that, he heard a knock and Bucky yelled, “Steve, you okay there?”

He yelled back, “Yeah! Wait a minute!”

He put on his pants again, putting on a new pad, feeling refreshed and clean. After they knew that he was expecting, his team had gotten more…protective. When he was not cocooned on his room with Thor, there were always one or two people watched over him wherever he moved. It was a little frustrating, they were not like this before even though he was an omega. Sometimes he was embarrassed since they knew about Steve’s current body problem—after all, Natasha was the one who helped him find suitable pads and tools to help him, even suggesting the diapers as a joke. But he was happy, it was his pack, after all.

“You okay, man?” Sam wondered, sitting up on the bed, radiating worry. Steve went to the bed and laid down again and Sam cuddled him, making him sighed contently.

“I am, don’t worry,” he answered, but that was his automatic response to that question, something he still needed to work on. He quickly clarified, “Okay, you know what, I am dying and hungry.”

Other than always horny, he was also always hungry. He had always needed to eat more after the serum, but now, he was always starving. He was ravenous. He always had to have a good snack every hour and then a full meal for like every three hours. He was sure he was gaining weight and sometimes he was not sure if the heavy feeling in his gut was because of food or because of the babies—okay, those two are a different kind of heaviness, but still.

“Dying because of what?” Sam wondered, but then he scented Steve and wondered, “Are you horny?”

“God, you are too used to have sex like a rabbit with Thor,” Bucky teased, joining them again on the bed.

“No! My hormones are all over the place,” Steve defended himself. He had actually checked with his doctor and she said his body and hormones were still adjusting. That had been an awkward meeting.

“We know,” Sam laughed, slapping Bucky’s arm for teasing him, “Hey, at least you are not puking every morning.”

“Ugh,” Steve grimaced. Maybe being horny all the time was better than puking all the time, but he preferred not to go through both. He looked at the watch on the wall and see that it was already past lunch—no wonder he felt so hungry. Also, it was time for team practice, “Anyway, what are you two doing here? Aren’t you supposed to practice?”

“Well…”

“You have like…three minutes, go before Natasha kills you both.”

It took 1 minute before Natasha showed up and dragged them to practice, and then dragged Steve to eat his meal.

***

One week later, he woke up not as wet as usual. Instead, he suddenly felt so nauseous he barely reached the bathroom before he puked on the toilet. He basically spent the whole morning puking everything he ate the previous day—which was a lot, retching, and heaving on the bathroom floor. The compound didn’t have AI in every room like in the Avengers’ Tower, so no instant notification for the other members. That meant at least no one suddenly ran towards the bathroom and watched him sadly losing everything he ate.

Even if there was an AI, no other Avengers were in the compound. Thor was still away and the others were on a mission that would take at least three days. He missed Thor a lot and wanted his comfort—after his body finally calmed down he actually cried because he really wanted Thor on his side. He was worried too because he hadn’t heard any news from him.

The following days, instead of feeling horny all the time, he felt nauseous all the time. He was not leaking or so sensitive anymore, so he could let go of the pads and bras. But he was losing his appetite, mostly because no matter what he ate, he would throw up not long after he ate. Thor still hadn’t given them any news, which made him missed him more and made, as his worry grew. His team mission also took longer than expected, which also worried him. He tried to keep up with his paper works. So, that week had been pretty stressful for him.

“Steve, are you sure you are okay?” He heard Maria asked him, as he tried to focus on his work. He worked mostly with her, lately, and even though she was not really a part of his pack, Steve could sense that she was worried about him. He couldn’t count how many times Maria asked him if he was okay.

“I am fine, just a little tired,” He answered. A little tired might be an oversimplification, but he couldn’t disgust Maria with a story on how many times he puked this morning or worried her even more with a story about how he had started to get cramps, “Is there any news from the team?”

“Yes, actually,” Maria answered, “They are on the way home, the mission was a success. Unfortunately, some of their communicators were broken.”

“Anyone hurt?” He wondered. That was good news, actually, but he needed to know more. He had always been protective of his team, but nowadays he felt like he would be broken if he lost any of them.

“No, they are just tired and groggy.”

That was a relief. Steve leaned back on his seat but then accidentally groaned when he felt pain in his stomach. That was new—it was different from a cramp. He blinked when he suddenly felt a gush of fluid from between his legs. He was not aroused, that couldn’t be slick. He stood up and saw that his pants and the chair were covered in dark red.

“Maria—” He said in a panic. He suddenly felt dizzy and his already weak body felt even weaker. His legs felt like jelly and he had to hold on to the desk so he wouldn’t fall down.

“Steve?” Maria quickly walked towards him, trying to hold him steady even though Steve was bigger than her. She noticed the blood and then cursed, “Oh, shit.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for dubious abo science, i guess. and i said there is no smut, but there is a little smut here.

Steve stared at the IV bag, watched the fluid dripping. He was bored, stuck in the hospital bed. He had no idea how he would deal if they forced him to stay in there for several more days—he was not used to being idle like this. He heard the door to his hospital room opened and managed a small smile when he saw Thor entering the room with a tray of food. He wished that Thor came back when he was in a better condition—he missed Thor a lot.

“How are you feeling, my dear?” Thor asked as he sat down on the chair beside Steve’s bed, putting the tray on the eating table. Thor looked tired—of course, he did, he just came back from a mission and now had to take care of his bedridden mate right away.

“Tired,” Steve answered, which made him felt ridiculous because all he did was lying down, sleeping, and vomiting.

“Do you think you can eat?” Thor asked again, holding Steve’s hand and then kissing it. Steve wanted him to lay by his side, but the bed was not big enough for their bodies.

“Just a little, maybe?” Steve flinched. He just puked again like two hours ago. He thought morning sicknesses only lasted in the morning, but he was nauseous for the whole day, “I don’t want to vomit again.”

“The doctor said that you should try eating even if it’s just a little,” Thor said, now moving to open the wrap that covered the rice and chicken soup. These should be easy enough to digest, hopefully, “Your body needs a lot of nutrition for yourself and our pups.”

Pups. Oh right, he was going through for their pups.

“We are going to have three pups, Thor,” Steve said, still unable to believe what he just found out the previous day, “Three.”

Three pups—Steve had no idea how they were going to take care of three pups at once. And to think that before the bleeding, he was carrying more than five…yeah, turned out maybe, they were both a little too fertile. He was bleeding because his body was flushing out the planted embryos that his body couldn’t take care of, choosing to focus on the ones it could sustain. The doctor predicted that his body could carry three pups, the ones that were growing well, though there were still embryos that his body hadn’t flushed out. All of this was apparently normal some omegas and apparently, there might be one more bleeding. Steve was not looking forward to it.

“I know,” Thor said, “I am sorry?”

Steve was both saddened that he lost some pups, but also relieved because he couldn’t imagine actually carrying that many pups. He rubbed his stomach.

“I am not sure if I can do this, I want to be good to all of them.”

Three pups were still a lot. He might seem calm, but he was actually still freaking out over it.

“You will be a good mother,” Thor tried to assure him, caressing his head and then kissed his forehead, “We can do it, I will try my best to take care of you and our pups.”

“I know you will,” Steve smiled, “Do you think the bed will break if you climb here?”

***

He stayed in the medical ward for three days before his team of doctors finally allowed him back to his and Thor’s shared apartment. He was better now, though he was still nauseous a lot. He now had a lot of vitamins he had to take so his body wouldn’t weaken. Thor suggested some Asgardian remedies, but no one sure how those would affect his body, so they still depended on Midgardian medicines. Only the thought of doing this for his pups that made him persevere through all of this.

It had been two weeks since he was released, he was on his eleventh week. All his horniness in the first few weeks of his pregnancy were gone, now, and he barely had a desire to have sex. He didn’t think he could even get his cock hard and his hole slick. He wished he could have a balance of his condition in those first few weeks, and his current condition. Alas, life was not fair.

“So, have you two thought about where you want to raise the kids?” Bucky wondered, when he, Steve, and Sam were together once again, lying on Steve’s bed, looking up at the ceiling. No one really left him alone now, whether Thor was there or not. All of his pack members were in a frenzy after what happened to him—all of them suddenly became really overprotective, even more than before. As always, it was both touching and exasperating.

“Well, I am thinking that they should spend their childhood here, on Earth,” Steve answered. He had talked to Thor about this, “Go to school here, spend time with you guys…”

After all, life on Earth was shorter than life in Asgard. That thought made him sad.

“However, we are not sure if it will be okay if they live here,” Steve continued. It was one thing that had been stressing him out since yesterday, “It seems like the best options we have, but—”

“Let’s make sure Steve goes through this pregnancy safely, first, alright?” Sam interrupted, sensing that Steve had started getting distressed again. They were all warned against making him stressed, “We are a team, we will help you with anything.”

“Thank you,” Steve sighed. He didn’t want to make his team busy with his business, but he knew that they would force their way into helping.

“Good thing they will have lots of aunts and uncles,” Bucky chuckled, “Right, Uncle Sam?”

Steve snorted at that. Captain America and Uncle Sam. How wonderful.

“You guys are ridiculous,” he said, getting up from the bed. Good thing that his stomach was not big yet, he imagined that once he was big, this would be hard to do.

“Be careful!” Bucky yelled, even though all he did was getting up.

“I just want to drink!”

“I’ll get it for you,” Sam said, getting up from the bed and disappeared before Steve could protest.

Yeah, this part was exasperating.

***

“Oh,” Steve couldn’t help saying when he finally woke up wet and again, now that he was 16 weeks pregnant. It was a surprise since he hadn’t had any sexual desire for more than a month. And now suddenly he had a dirty dream in the middle of his nap. He caressed his stomach, feeling embarrassed by his own dream. Now he was already starting to get big, his stomach was swollen almost as if he had a beer belly.

“What is it, Dear?” Thor asked, coming into the room once he heard Steve speaking. He got his answer when he smelt his omega’s scent—a scent that he always smelled when Steve was aroused, “Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Thor laughed and walked towards Steve to kiss him. It was supposed to be a quick kiss, but Steve held onto Thor’s head and kissed Thor more passionately until he ran out of breath. He stole another kiss before he let Thor go.

“Did you have a nice dream?” Thor wondered, now sitting on the bed. He looked at Steve lovingly and it made Steve melt. He also suddenly wanted this guy to fuck him fast and hard on this mattress, right here right now. But, they hadn’t get a clearance to have that kind of sex.

“…yeah.”

“Want to tell me about it?” Thor prodded. Steve had no idea why Thor liked it so much when he told him his dirty dreams.

“It was…embarrassing.”

It was actually the most unexpected wet dream he ever had and he had no idea why he dreamed of something like that.

“Steven, You know I wouldn’t judge you.”

Steve sighed. He palmed his prick as he remembered the dream again, “I dreamed of you knotting me when I am wearing my Captain America uniform, in front of the public, while I am heavily pregnant.”

Steve swore that he was not into public sex, but all of these things above made him felt so aroused. It felt like a part of him wanted that to happen. How could something be so embarrassing and arousing at once? He didn’t understand at all.

Thor nodded, “So I am claiming you as mine in front of others.”

“Yes. And I liked that.”

“Asgard used to have public claiming ceremony when the King finally chose an omega to be his mate,” Thor said, now deep in thought, “It was meant to show that the omega was worthy to be the King’s mate.”

So, something liked that could happen? Thor could knot him in front of his people? Okay, this information shouldn’t make him harder and wetter, but he could feel slick gushed out and wet his underwear. Great, now they had to change their bed sheet again.

“Wow.”

“It was eradicated a long time ago, though.”

“I see,” Steve nodded, though he had to say, “Imagining it was nice, but I don’t think I can do that for real.”

He would be too embarrassed to enjoy it, maybe.

“I know, I just want to get you harder,” Thor smiled, as he started tugging Steve’s boxer and underwear down, and then pulling Steve’s cock out, “Let me help you.”

Steve closed his eyes and let out a satisfied moan when Thor stroke his cock, slow and steady. His thumb played with the slit and pre-come trickled out of it, as well as more slick. It was nice to finally feel this kind of need after weeks of no sexual desire.

“Hmm, it had been a long time since I did this,” Thor said before without much warning, went down and took Steve’s cock to his mouth. Steve gasped when he felt the warmth. His cock wasn’t big enough to fit Thor’s entire mouth, but it still felt like heaven. Thor’s tongue slide around his cock and then Thor sucked, hard.

“Thor!”

Steve’s orgasm came fast and hard, both of them were surprised by it, but Thor took it well and let Steve came on his mouth. It didn’t take long before Steve finished and Thor let go of his cock. Steve felt weak, embarrassed that he came that fast, but satisfied to have his first orgasm in weeks. He hoped that it was the first of many to come.


End file.
